


The Hidden Camera. (Larry, Zarry, Zouis.)

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Camera, Caught, Cute, FUCK, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, blowjob, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, larry - Freeform, punish, snog, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is really horny the last couple of days but Louis is never really home because of his work and then Harry decides that if he'd do something with Zayn secretly Louis wouldn't need to know and then he calls Zayn and they start making out but Louis has hidden a camera in there room and he sees it and takes his day off from work and goes home, and then he'd be like: Last time I didn't punish you enough I guess... and then he'd tie them up again, spank them and make them beg and he'd fuck Zayn in front of Harry and he wouldn't touch Harry for a long time and when FINALLY he would be finished with Zayn he'd make him watch then while he'd fuck Harry now and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Camera. (Larry, Zarry, Zouis.)

Harry's POV  
"Baby, I need to go to work now. I might not be able to come home before tomorrow morning." Louis says, straddling me on the sofa and cupping my face.  
I sigh.  
"Do you ever be at home?" I roll my eyes.  
Louis bites his lip.  
"I am sorry sweetie, you do know how much work I have. And I need to sort out so many files...it is really important Hazza." Louis explains.  
"You never give me time." I mumble to myself and look away.  
Louis smirks and turns my face towards him so I am looking directly into his eyes.  
Smiling a little, I lick my lips and look at Louis' dark pink, plump ones.  
Louis leans in and presses his lips to mine.  
I can smell his fresh breath on mint and vanilla.  
I part my lips and feel Louis do the same.  
Slipping my tongue inside Louis' mouth, I let it roam freely around Louis' mouth, savouring the taste of... well, Louis.  
Gosh, he tastes so gorgeous.  
Louis moans.  
Shit.  
I groan in Louis' mouth as I feel mini Harry get excited.  
Louis sucks on my tongue and I let out a long, deep, throaty moan.  
He grinds his crotch onto mine rapidly.  
I squirm under his movements.  
He slowly pulls away from our heated snog.  
I stick my bottom lip out.  
Louis sighs and looks at his watch.  
"Baby, I need to go now." Louis tells me.  
"So does my boner..." I frown.  
Louis chuckles. "Yeah, sort it out yourself babe."  
I whine.  
Louis plats an open-mouthed kiss on my lips before getting off from my lap and leaving.  
How will I be able to get rid of my boner?  
I don’t want to fucking wank.  
Louis always sorts out my problem for me.  
Sighing, my frown turns into a smirk.  
Zayn.  
Zayn.  
Zayn.  
Ha-ha!  
He can help me.  
Well, I know this might be wrong, but Louis does not need to know, does he?  
I pull out my phone.  
I call Zayn. “H-Hey Harreh.” Zayn says with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
Yeah, he has a thing for me, I mean who wouldn’t?  
“Hey bad boy.” I smirk on the other side of the line. “How are you?”  
“I am fine Harreh, you?” Zayn asks.  
“I am not good.” I say, trying hard to sound upset. “Louis is at work and I have no one to look after me.”  
I palm my boner over my boxers.  
I bite my lip, trying to resist the urge of moaning.  
Zayn gasps. “Oh Harreh. Do not worry. I am coming.”  
“Bring some strawberries with you.” I smirk, coming up with a plan. “I will be in my bedroom, make sure you have the keys with you.”  
“Of course Harreh, anything for you.” Zayn says.  
And with that, the line goes dead.  
I get up quickly and open the fridge door.  
Getting out whipped cream, I SQUIRT a generous amount in a bowl and quickly go upstairs into Louis’ bedroom and mine.  
Lying down on the bed, I set the bowl on the bedside table.  
In a few long minutes, I hear footsteps on the stairs.  
Zayn enters the bedroom and I sniff, pretending to have a cold.  
Zayn smiles and sits on the edge of the bed.  
“Can I have a cuddle?” I frown, hiding a smirk.  
Zayn nods his head, coming closer to me, and wrapping his arms around my torso as I do the same to him.  
Slowly but cleverly, I ‘end’ up on top of Zayn.  
I sniff, pretending to not notice about our position.  
Burying my face in Zayn’s neck, I slowly start to plant soft kisses on his neck.  
Sucking on his soft spot, which is very familiar to me, I hear Zayn gasp.  
“H-Harreh, Wh-what are you doing?” He asks.  
Zayn tenses up under me with every movement of mine.  
I pull away and smirk.  
“I wasn’t ill babe.” I bite my lip seductively, knowing that it always works on Zayn as well as Louis.  
Zayn looks at me, confused as fuck.  
“I wanted to...do something fun.” I whisper, cupping his face.  
Zayn looks at me speechless.  
“Like what we did last time...because mini Harry is excited.” I explain.  
Zayn gulps and blushes furiously. “Oh, okay.”  
I lick my lips and stare at the beautiful figure in front of me.  
Zayn copies my actions.  
I can smell his fresh breath of mint and cinnamon.  
I slowly wrap my hands around the back of Zayn’s neck and rest them there.  
I slowly lean in, gazing intently into startled hazel eyes until our noses touched.  
I then spent a long moment just breathing lightly over Zayn’s slightly parted lips and lingering tantalizingly over the surface.  
I savoured the moment when Zayn closed his eyes pulled me closer. Gently and ever so slowly, I pressed my lips against Zayn’s.  
Leaning back, I smirk to tease him for a while, knowing he wants my lips so bad.  
I could feel myself stiffening slightly at how erotic it all felt.  
Zayn then leaned in and took my bottom lip between his teeth and grazed over it before giving it a bite.  
At this, I leaned in, fully intending to kiss Zayn open mouthed and senseless.  
Zayn shook his head slightly and then licked my lips slowly, dragging his tongue over the pink flesh.  
Zayn’s grasp would momentarily tighten when I got too eager but he would then rub small circles with his thumb almost as if to sooth me.  
He shoved his thigh between my legs and nudged me slowly, making my heart race and my breathing heavier.  
I could not help but simply close my eyes.  
I felt, rather than saw, Zayn closing the little gap between us and kissing him.  
I was blissfully aware of a tongue being shoved roughly into my mouth.  
It felt wet and full.  
I responded by squirming and grinding my crotch onto Zayn’s, looking for any kind of friction and moaning at how good it felt.  
We both moan in unison.  
I pull away and sit on Zayn’s lap while he is lying underneath me.  
Picking up a strawberry, I dip it in some whipped cream and bite my lip.  
Putting the strawberry to Zayn’s lips, I smile at him sweetly.  
He opens his mouth and takes a bite out of it.  
He holds the bitten strawberry in his hand from mine and feeds it to me.

 

Louis’ POV  
As I park my car, my phone rings.  
Answering my call, I say “Hello, Mr.Tomlinson from Administer Service speaking.” (A/N, yeah, don’t laugh at ‘Administer Service’, I just made it up ;P)  
“Hello, Mr.Tomlinson, I am sorry to trouble you but the dates got mixed up...you need to sort out your documents tomorrow. Today you have a day off.” John, my employer says.  
Mentally sighing, I think Oh for fuck sakes.  
“Oh okay, that is perfectly fine.” I say, trying to stay calm. “Goodbye.”  
I cut the line and groan.  
Driving back to my house, I park my car in my front garden.  
I slowly enter my house and go inside the living room.  
Biting my lip, I think Harry must be sleeping now, as he sleeps while I am mostly at work.  
Smirking, I take off the hidden camera from the shelf on the wall.  
I wanna see Harry wank, it will be so hot.  
Stopping the recording, I play it. All I see is Harry with a bowl in his hands and going upstairs.  
Weird. That is so odd.  
Stopping the play button, I switch the camera off and place it back in its secret location.  
Slowly making my way upstairs, I twist Harry’s doorknob and enter the room.  
WHAT  
THE  
FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  
“ZAYN!” I scream and he gets off of Harry, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “THIS IS DISGRACEFUL! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO WERE FUCKING!”  
I glare at Harry.  
“L-Louis...” He squeaks.  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING LOUIS ME!” I groan. “SO I AM GONE FOR WHAT? HALF AN HOUR AND YOU FIND SOMEONE TO SHAG. ZAYN YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, HARRY IS MINE NOT YOURS.”  
I take a deep breath in...  
...and a deep breath out.  
Zayn gets off the king sized bed and stands on the ground, naked.  
I smirk and push Zayn back onto the bed.  
“I guess I can’t stay mad at you for too long. Well, that applies for both Harry and Zayn.” I rip off my t-shirt buttons open. “But I surely can punish you both. Who wants a little punishment?”  
Harry gulps so hard that I hear it right in my ear.  
Zayn gets wide eyes.  
I unbuckle my belt and look into Harry’s eyes.  
He looks at me and looks down at my crotch.  
He bites his lip and I pull my trousers down.  
They pool around my ankles.  
I step out of my trousers and grab my belt from the floor.  
“Stick those fucking arses out now. It is time for me to give you two a good spank. What do you think Harry?” I ask, staring at the long, thin, black leather belt in my hands.  
“Lou-Louis, baby...please?” Harry pleads, frowning.  
“NOW!” I shout at the top of my voice.  
Harry and Zayn immediately follow my instructions. I lick my lips, gazing at Harry’s bumcheeks.  
Wrapping a quater of my belt around my right hand, I smack Zayn’s arse hard.  
“OW!” Zayn groans.  
Smirking, I smack Harry’s arse.  
“Louis!” He moans out his boyfriend’s name.  
I smack Zayn.  
Then Harry.  
And Zayn.  
Harry.  
Whack!  
Thwack!  
Smack!  
“Oh!” Zayn grunts.  
“Lou!” Harry lets out a high pitched whine.  
“Fucking slut!” I grin.  
I continuously smack Harry on the arse.  
When I see Harry’s bum nice and red, I decide to let Harry stay like that with a raging boner.  
Grabbing Zayn’s ass cheeks, I give them a soft squeeze.  
“Harry.” I face him. “If you even try to touch that cock of yours, you will have a cockring on, do you understand?”  
“Y-yeah.” He whines, pouting.  
Gosh, his licks look so snoggable, frenchkissable.  
“Harry, turn on your back and what your boyfriend fuck your fuckbuddy right in front of your own eyes.” I smirk, biting my lip seductively.  
Harry sits on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest.  
He presses his back against the bed head.  
Grabbing Zayn’s hips ferociously, I tease his entrance with the tip of my cock.  
Without any warning, I small my huge cock in Zayn’s tight hole.  
I grunt as I enter him fully.  
Zayn screams out my name in pain.  
The pain subsides after a few thrusts and turns into pleasure when I thrust deep inside him, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves.  
“F-fuck, Louis!” Zayn moans. “Shit, right fucking there!”  
I slam harder into Zayn angrily. “Don’t you fucking tell me where to fuck you!” I groan.  
“Yes, Zaayyynnnn baby!” I moan, hiding a smirk.  
I know I am teasing Harry, moaning out Zayn’s name like that.  
“LOU-EH!” Zayn moans, occasionally shuffling his bum around on my cock.  
“F-fuck…” Zayn cursed quietly at me. I pound into him faster and harder.  
My hands tightened on Zayn’s hips, my cock pounding into him with increasing vehemence as I felt the tightening in my abdomen.  
Zayn was crying out, his hands holding the headboard tight, though doing nothing to stop the way his body was being driven up the bed with the force of my thrusts.  
“Fuck- Louis- Harder, yeah- fuck, there,” he stuttered out, his voice hoarse from the blow-job that he’d given Harry earlier I guess.  
“Z-zayn, f-fuck!” I gasp, feeling Zayn clench him walls around me.  
Grunting loudly, I grab Zayn’s hair and turn his face back, so he is looking at me.  
He moans, looking directly into my eyes.  
I snog him hard.  
Hearing Harry groan, I smirk, knowing he is getting jealous as fuck.  
I swear I can taste Harry on Zayn’s lips.  
Groaning, I bite Zayn’s bottom lip hard before pulling away.  
Seeing blood withdraw from Zayn’s lip, my grin only gets wider.  
I may sound like a harsh bitch now, but seriously, Zayn and Harry fucking only ends up with them being fucked like dogs.  
“L-Louis, I’m gonna...” Zayn gasps. “M’close!”  
I thrust into his deeper and at an uncontrollable rate, making sure I hit his prostate with every thrust.  
“M-Me too, baby boy.” I grin and moan.  
I catch Harry’s eye and he furrows his brown at me, looking extremely pissed off.  
Ha!  
Haha!  
Hahaha!  
Hahahaha!  
It is his own fault for letting Zayn fuck him in the first place, so...  
“F-FUCK, LOUIS! SHIT, OH MY...LOUEH! FUCK, GOSH!” Zayn spills his seed all over his own upper body and rides out of his high, panting breathlessly.  
And with that, I shoot my warm white ribbons into Zayn’s warm heat as I throw my head back in pleasure.  
Pulling out of Zayn, I rest for a minute before looking right at my prey, Harry and smirking.  
“Don’t think I forgot about you, bad boy.” I straddle him, resting my body on his stomach.  
Harry looks at me and gives me an awkward smile.  
“B-bye Louis.” Zayn says, about to wear his clothes.  
“And where the fuck do we exactly think we are going?” I turn to Zayn and raise an eyebrow.  
“H-home?” Zayn says, well, asks.  
“You are staying here, right here, on this bed while I pound his alarm.” I gesture towards Harry and bite my lip.  
Zayn nods his head as if a teacher has just told off a child.  
I smirk and grab my cock, holding it in front of Harry’s mouth.  
“Suck” is all I had to say to have Harry wrap his pretty little lips around my tip.  
I grab Harry’s hair and thrust my cock further in his mouth, hissing at the pleasure.  
Harry hollows his cheeks and sucks my cock hard.  
He moans, sending vibrations right to my length.  
Biting my lip, I groan loudly and turn to Zayn.  
“I hope you learnt your lesson to not touch my boyfriend in a sexual way again, H-HARRY!” I say, moaning out his name.  
I thrust further down his throat and Harry gags.  
Fuck, that sound though!  
I stare at Harry, taking in all his features.  
The way his lips move tightly around my cock.  
The way his eyes water and his nostrils flare when he is gagging.  
After another minute, I pull out of Harry’s mouth and Harry gasps for oxygen desperately.  
I smirk, watching Harry suffer badly.  
“L-Lou.” He whines.  
I crawl down low and grab his face.  
Pressing my lips to Harry’s, I snog him hard.  
Harry snogs me back and moans.  
I snog him roughly before quickly pulling away.  
Breathing heavily, I eye his lips hungrily.  
Harry makes a kissy face and I look away, grinning widely.  
“No baby, I don’t think so.” I smirk.  
Harry groans and I tie his hands to the headboard with a rope.  
“LOUIS!” Harry screams, trying to free his hands from the rope.  
“HARRY!” I scream back and laugh.  
Harry pouts and I kiss his pout.  
I whisper “It is your own fault.” against his lips.  
“Sorry.” He whispers back.  
“Say that after I have fucked you nice and hard.” My lips turn into a smirk.  
Harry sighs and I spread Harry’s legs out, staring at that pick, puckered hole.  
Licking my lips, I moan at the perfect, beautiful sight in front of me.  
I slowly stroke Harry’s hole with my tip and he closes his eyes.  
“Louis.” He breathes out.  
Slowly and cautiously, I press my tip hard against Louis’ hole.  
It finally slips in his warm heat.  
Harry gasps and gets wide eyes.  
Grabbing Harry’s hips, I slowly push all my length inside him anus.  
Moving inside him rapidly, I hear him moan out his name.  
“Louis.” Harry moans.  
Harry lets out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure as his body tries to decide which feeling should be given more attention.  
I snap my hips forward, feeling the stretch of my large cock filling Harry up, the burning sensation driving Harry mad.  
Good for him!  
I shift myself, pushing in further, making Harry let out a low whimper. "Nngh- yeah Lou."  
I feel slick sweat begin to slide down the side of my face, but I don’t make the move to wipe it off, too focused in on the feeling of Harry's tight heat enveloping my hard cock.  
I grab the back of Harry's hair, pulling his head back so that I can see Harry's pretty, flushed face.  
Harry's so out of it that he's a moaning, whimpering mess as I begin picking up my thrusting pace, thrusting harder and deeper into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing across the room, along with the produced moans Harry and I keep slipping out.  
And well...Zayn’s breathing is heard by me.  
“L-Lou, fuck!” Harry moans.  
“Harry.” I whine, pinching his nipples softly.

Wetting my lips, I let my head fall back and close my eyes, listening to Harry's low whines and pitiful whimpers as I continue thrusting in and out of the curly-haired boy.  
"H-harder!" Harry moans out appreciatively.  
I bite down on my lower lip hard, digging my fingers into Harry's hips as I begin to pound down into my lover, making Harry keen loudly.  
"Fuck, Louis!"  
I let out a deep growl as Harry keens my name, pounding harder into the curly-haired boy, feeling the pit of my stomach begin to spread with warmth and tighten.  
Harry gasps loudly, and then suddenly let out a pornographic, loud moan as my cock brushes against his prostate, whimpering loudly. "T-there! A-again! Nngh!"  
Grabbing Harry’s cock in my hand, I quickly tug on it, twisting and stroking harshly.  
I search for that same spot again in Harry, and soon enough find it moments later after a few hard thrusts, making Harry splutter out and clutch onto the bed sheets for life like he depended on them for support, feeling his high approaching. "L-Lou, I'm gonna-ahh!"  
I smirk, bending down and licking the shell of his ear, before whispering “Cum for me, Harry. Cum for me now.”  
Nothing more needed saying, nothing more needed doing.  
Harry came all over the place.  
All over my fist, his chin and his chest.  
After hearing the hot moans that just slipped out of Harry’s pick, plump lips, I groan, cumming deep inside of Harry.  
Pulling out of him, I pant breathlessly, collapsing onto Harry, forgetting about Harry’s tied hands.  
“L-Louis.” Harry whispers.  
“Y-Yeah?” I moan, riding out of my high.  
“M-My hands?” He squeaks. “P-please untie them?”  
Crawling forward on Harry’s body, I untie his hands and drop the rope on the floor.  
After dressing myself, I dress up Harry and look at Zayn.  
“I don’t want you coming around here again when I am not home.” I tell him, looking at him sternly.  
Zayn nods him head ‘yes’.  
“Do you understand?” I raise my eyebrow.  
“Yes, Louis.” Zayn says.  
“Good boy, now get the fuck out of here.” I smirk, turning to Harry.  
After wearing his clothes, Harry gets out of the room and heads home.  
Looking at Harry, I say “Has my baby boy learnt his lesson?” I ask.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’.

“Good boy.” I say and Harry smiles.

“Now kiss me, you fool!” Harry says.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well well, how did you find it...;)

Hot or Not? =D

I found it hot...well, what can I say, my smut it hot anyway. HAHA! (It is what I have been told.)

THIS WAS THE IMAGINE.

Harry is really horny the last couple of days but Louis is never really home because of his work and then Harry decides that if he'd do something with Zayn secretly Louis wouldn't need to know and then he calls Zayn and they start making out but Louis has hidden a camera in there room and he sees it and takes his day off from work and goes home, and then he'd be like: Last time I didn't punish you enough I guess... and then he'd tie them up again, spank them and make them beg and he'd fuck Zayn in front of Harry and he wouldn't touch Harry for a long time and when FINALLY he would be finished with Zayn he'd make him watch then while he'd fuck Harry now and... Yeah... just... Imagine... :D:D hope you get what I mean baby xxxxxx


End file.
